Scars of the heart
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Lady Rebecca Archer is the heiress to the Archer Brand, a hunting company. However, she has a little secret, her head maid is really a fallen angel and her most recent guests are really a pair of demons. However, Rebecca comes to find that there is a cost to keeping a Fallen as an ally. (Eventually CielxOC/ SebbyXOc, After Season two, Modern AU!)
1. Chapter 1

So finally after a long hiatus I'm back! :3 Sorry for the wait, life has been very crazy lately for me, so I haven't really had the time to sit down and write for any of my stories. But I've noticed that this story and my other one with Sarah is gaining popularity, which is why I hope that I don't piss off to many people with this rewrite. *Sweatdrop*

Yes, I have switched this to an AU story that takes place in Modern times. I realized that as funny as it would be to have a character like Rebecca try to function is the strict Victorian age, it would a bit awkward to write because let's face it, the Victorian age was hella strict. On top of that, as much as I really dislike the ending of season two, I do like the idea of what could come from it. Basically I like the idea of Ciel running around as a demon. I don't like how be turned into a demon, but being a demon is an interesting idea. But enough of my nonsensical ramblings. I only own Sarah and my characters. Rebecca and the Archer family belong to White Pedal, who was amazing to let me borrow them for this. Thank you so much man. :3

Now without a farther due, enjoy!

* * *

_The room was cold and dark as a lone child sat bond and gagged in an isolated corner__ of a dark room__. Her silver hair was covered in grime and dirt and her piercing green eyes held an anger that should not have belonged to a child of fourteen. Her __cloths __were__ ripped and dirty from the scuffle that had gotten her into this mess. She didn't move a single muscle as she waited for her captors to return from wherever they were. She had become resigned to whatever fate awaited. Rape, slavery or murder, or possibly all three. Either way, she knew that she wouldn't see the light of day ever again. Then she heard footsteps from a distant hall and growing closer. The footfalls were light __as a feather despite the hard floor__.__ An unseen door opened and closed without a sound and the child glanced around.__She__ couldn't see who was in the room with her, but something inside of her told her that whatever had entered the room was not human. _

_ "__W__hat poor thing. So lost and lonely." The voice was soft and sweet like honey, but also melancholy for some reason. The girl felt something soft brush her cheek. A hand covered by a velvet glove. It was the first soft thing that she had felt since she ended up here. It was comforting. That was when she saw the brilliant blue eyes of the woman. She had never seen anything like them__, they were the eyes that belonged to something older then a mere human. The woman untied the gag around her mouth before speaking again. _

_ "I sense a deep desire in you, little one. Perhaps I would be able to quell it." _

_ "Who are you?" _

_ "That is something you will learn in due time. Now, I have an offer for you..." _

* * *

Rebecca Archer groaned as the morning sunlight filtered through her eyelids. She shot a sleepy look as her head maid opened the curtains and began to list off her breakfast menu for that morning.

"Today we have a potato andspring onion pancakes with a side of eggs and sausage. There is also the opinion of fresh biscuits, bread or scones. Which would you prefer today, My lady?"

"Biscuit."

"As you wish." Rebecca threw off her covers as the woman began to pour tea into a white and silver teacup.

"Today's tea is a raspberry medley with a hint of lemon. I've also brought honey if you wish." Rebecca smiled.

"You know me well, Sarah." The woman turned and smiled at the girl, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling.

"I remember the important things, don't I?" Rebecca only nodded, accepting the cup of tea. As Rebecca sipped her tea, she took in the older woman's appearance.

Sarah appeared to be in her early twenties with long hair black as night that she tied back into an intricate french braid with a deep blue ribbon. The black and white maid uniform commented her soft curves and even Rebecca had to admit that Sarah was a beauty. After finishing her tea, Rebecca stood and allowed Sarah to dress her in her favorite black and jade sun dress that made her pale locks stand out.

Once the dress was on, Sarah gently picked up the black choker with the single sapphire on it and placed it around Rebecca's pale neck.

"You have your English lesson at ten with your tutor, then your piano lesson at eleven as well as a number of documents in need of your attention." Rebecca nodded before sitting down at her vanity and watching Sarah run a brush through her silver-blond hair. Rebecca only stared at herself in the mirror in silence.

"I sense that your mind is uneasy."

Rebecca grunted.

"You know as well as I do, that there is an appointment you didn't mention. My uncles are coming."

"Indeed. It seems that the men of the Archer family won't let you live in peace." The younger cast a sideways look at the maid in the mirror.

"I am the only child of the family. However, why they would reach out now, I haven't the slightest idea. However they won't anticipate you." Sarah chuckled lightly.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of my talents, My Lady. What are your orders?" Sarah stepped back as Rebecca rose to met Sarah's blue gaze.

"Set everything up for their arrival, I want this over and done with as quickly as possible." Sarah curtsied.

"As you wish, My Lady." She then turned and left the room, leaving Rebecca with her breakfast.

Sarah made sure that everything was flawless. The china glinted bright and the table cloth was white like fresh snow. Just as she placed the tea time treat into the hot belly of the oven, the doorbell rang. Sarah ran her hands over her skirt before opening the main doors to three older men. Sarah curtsied, despite her inner cringing. The eldest of the three looked absent-minded, like he was dreading this meeting just as much as the young mistress of the house was. The second had his lips nursing a small bottle and the stench of alcohol was thick around him, and last was a younger man that gave Sarah a look. Sarah did her best to ignore the look since she could practically hear the man's thoughts. Sarah allowed the men to enter and the third slapped her behind. She didn't flinch, but she shot a glare at the man's back as she closed the great double doors before she excused herself to tell Rebecca her uncles, Wendell, John and Samson had arrived.

Rebecca stepped out of her study where she had been tending to her work since the end of her piano lesson and walked to the stairs with Sarah trailing behind her. The eldest, Wendell, managed a rigid smile as his niece walked down the stairs.

"Ah, there she is." Rebecca glared down at the three men as she slowly descended the stairs.

"Uncles." She greeted coldly.

The second uncle, John looked up from his nursing with a half-stern look.

"Well, aren't we hostile today?" He spoke sarcastically before returning to his bottle.

Sarah shared a glance with Rebecca before the younger spoke.

"Shall we head to the dining hall?"

"Of course." Sarah gestured to the dining hall door as the uncles followed Rebecca.

Sarah and another maid by the name of Mary, served the tea and the orange and raspberry cake that Sarah had made before hand. After the tea was served, Sarah stood behind Rebecca. The uncles attempted to make small talk with their niece but to no avail. Rebecca then called Sarah forward and whispered something in her ear, making the woman smile.

"If you all will excuse me for a moment." She said with a polite curtsey before leaving the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Samson smirked at Rebecca in a crude fashion.

"I must say, Rebecca, your new maid certainly has nice... Assets." Rebecca lightly wrinkled her nose before standing.

"Oh, that isn't the only thing that she has, trust me." She said curtly before leaving the room as well. John turned to Wendell.

"What are we doing here again? You never said anything about this new maid." He whispered.

"Aw, but she was quite the looker." Samson chimed in, only to have Wendell hit his head.

"Keep it under control, idiot. We're here for the will."

Suddenly the lights went out, and the room grew very cold. The three brothers stood and glanced around in the darkness. They all felt a shiver run up their spines when they heard light running footfalls, growing closer. Samson began to hyperventilate and Wendell hit him.

"Don't lose your heads."

"That is very bad advice." Sarah's voice rung out from the darkness and the three Archer men tensed. Sarah gave a full-hearted chuckle as she lit a candle-bra. The light cast eerie shadows across her face, making her features seem both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. A shudder ran through the brothers as they came face to face with what they knew was not a human woman. Wendell was the one who spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarah gave them a pleasant smile.

"My lady ordered me to find out why her estranged uncles would come calling for her now of all times, and while we both had our own suspicions, it appears I have my answer. You three and your father are after the will of Rebecca's father, Hiram Archer." Rebecca stepped next to Sarah. Sarah's coy smirk didn't leave her face as she continued.

"You see, your niece has allied herself with forces that your tiny minds can't even begin to fathom." Great wings of shimmering black feathers grew from Sarah's back and outstretched at a great length. Samson, and John cowered behind Wendell who looked at the head maid in intrigue.

"So what is it you desire? We could give you whatever you wish, oh mighty one." Sarah gave a laugh.

"I have no interest in the material things that you humans can offer me. In fact, you three disgust me. You lie, you cheat and you kill for your own gain. I chose Lady Rebecca because she is different. She has a burning light inside that you three lost long ago."

She took a deliberate step forward, her wings folded as a black cape trailing behind her. Her eyes seemed to burn.

"Sarah."

"Yes?" Rebecca glared at her uncles.

"Escort them off the grounds." Sarah's smirk broadened.

"Yes, My Lady." Black feathers flew forwards towards the men and Sarah could see fear in all three of the Archer men's eyes.

"Boo."

The men screamed before bolting out of the manor as fast as their legs would carry them. Sarah then turned to Rebecca, curtsying deeply.

"It is done." The lights then flickered on and all was as it had been. Rebecca just smirked.

"You're so over dramatic." She teased her maid as she turned to walk back into her study.

Sarah straightened with her own smile on her face.

"What can I say? It makes things interesting when one is over dramatic."

"As long as you are not over dramatic all the time, I can deal with it."

The older woman chuckled, when an older maid stepped out of the kitchen only to scowl.

"My Lady, what happened to your uncles?"

Rebecca glanced at Sarah, who stepped forward.

"They all had pressing appointments. I believe that it is safe to say that they are not coming back any time soon."

The older maid glared at her, wagging her finger in Sarah's face.

"I wasn't asking you, Ms Sarah. When the lady's family comes calling, we as servants have no right to-"

"That's enough, Ann-Marie. You are dismissed." Rebecca cut her off.

Begrudgingly Ann-Marie walked away, casting a dirty look at Sarah before disappearing. Sarah placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was waiting for that outburst."

Rebecca sighed.

"What did you do this time to get on her bad side, Sarah?" The lady asked as she began to walk up the stairs with Sarah not far behind her.

"I believe that she dislikes me for simply existing, My Lady. Though I suppose I can understand why."

Rebecca shot Sarah a teasing look.

"You just make friends everywhere you go, don't you?"

Sarah chuckled, shooting her own teasing look at the youngster.

"I suppose so."

"Hmm, well, now that my uncles are gone, I'm going back to my paperwork."

Sarah curtsied.

"Is there anything I can bring you, Mistress?" She asked, the teasing look melting under a professional mask. Rebecca shook her head.

"No, that's all."

"As you wish."

* * *

Sarah went about the rest of her day as normal. She hung the laundry out on the cloths line in behind the manor. She made sure that Ann-Marie and the other maid Mary did their respective chores that she had assigned them that morning. She even helped the chief, George prepare dinner that night. After dinner, Sarah helped Rebecca with her nightly routine. She helped the girl into her nightgown and under her covers before checking the window by her Mistress' bed. Locked like it always was. Rebecca noticed the head maid linger at the window.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

" Something wrong? Do you see something out there?"

Sarah took a moment to reply.

"It may be nothing, but I've had the sense of something being.. Off."

This made Rebecca sit up.

"What do you mean by off?"

Sarah turned to her master.

"It's difficult to explain, but I sense that there is something else out there."

Rebecca lifted an eyebrow. She reached under her pillow to pull out a pistol.

"Well if it's an intruder I'll be ready."

Sarah smirked, lowering the barrel.

"I believe that whatever is out there isn't just a mere human, My Lady. In that case, you should leave such business to me." Sarah straightened, adjusting the black velvet gloves on her hands. Rebecca sighed, placing the gun back in its hiding place.

"Alright, I trust you, Sarah. Just be careful."

The woman winked, blue eyes shining with a mischievous light.

"Always."

Then she blew the candlebra out, letting the room be engulfed by darkness. Rebecca lay down. There was something so comforting about the dark. She knew that whatever may be hiding there, Sarah would come and bring light. At least, that's what she believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, still alive and kicking.

Sorry to keep you all waiting. Life has been kicking my ass more then usual.

So this is the second chapter that I finally finished and you see Sebby and Ciel. :3 Finally.

And it's a little slow right now, but it will pick up, eventually.

The hymn is Will the Circle be unbroken? It is a Christian hymn but everyone knows it from Bioshock, so yea. Enjoy!

*I only own my characters and credit to White petal for letting me spirit away with Rebecca*

* * *

Sarah wandered aimlessly through the dark halls of the now quiet manor. The others had gone to bed already, so it was just her and the darkness of the night. However, she couldn't shake that lingering feeling of something watching her. The fallen angel glanced at the moon as it peered in through the window, casting everything in a faint silver light. She allowed herself to smile lightly. She had only been here in this realm for just over a year and already she had come to love it here. As far as the world was concerned, she was the Head Maid of the Archer estate. Servant to the heiress to the Archer Company.

Sarah gasped when she was pulled from her thoughts. She looked out the window again with a scowl on her face. The sense of being watched was stronger now.

"That can't be.." She murmured racing down the hall and slipping out the servant's exit. Sarah reached into the pocket of her dress, hand closing around a simple feather.

"Good, now then. Let's go see who's there." Her wings opened and with a mighty flap, she was airborne.

* * *

To say that Sebastian was aggravated about his current situation would be a massive understatement. Now, thanks to Hannah, he was now forever bond to Ciel, who is now a fellow denizen of Hell. Oh yes, aggravated didn't even cover how he felt. Ciel of course was rather amused watching his now eternal travel companion silently fume over his loss. Over the soul he had fought so long and hard for, only to have it cruelly snatched up. Oh how fate loved to be a bitch sometimes. Sebastian followed behind Ciel as they wandered the forest. They had come to America after traveling all across Europe and Asia over the years. Sebastian of course didn't change one bit. With his raven black hair and red brown eyes, he was still very much the imposing figure he had been over a hundred years before. The young master on the other hand had changed somewhat. He wasn't the young child that he was when Sebastian first made the contract with him, but rather he was a young man now. Sebastian couldn't help but think how this is what he would have looked like as a young human adult.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian gave his head a shake.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"What on earth were you thinking of? I was calling you."

Sebastian pressed his hand to his chest.

"My apologies, what is it you require?"

Ciel only pointed in front of them. Sebastian could see a large circular clearing in front of them. As the pair stepped into the clearing, Sebastian was bombarded with two smells. One being of blood, human blood and the other being the smell of vanilla which seemed strangely out of place.

"This place is disgraceful." Ciel huffed, kicking the ground.

"Oh? Why is that, Master?"

"For one thing, it's run down." Ciel kicked a rock across the grove. The stone hit a dark shape at the edge of the clearing. The creature made a noise that was a rather horrid mix of a beastly shriek and a human moan of agony. Sebastian pushed Ciel behind him and the pair watched as the shape grew, contorting to a massive size.

"What is that?" Ciel asked, eyes glued to the black form.

Sebastian didn't reply. He just scooped up the young lord and jumped back as the creature struck where they had been standing. Sebastian opened his mouth to ask for his orders when the pair heard wings above them. They looked up to see a winged figure, clad in black approaching fast from the air. The creature gave that ghastly shriek and tried to lung at the winged figure, but it was too fast and too high. With a flash of light, the figure produced a double edged blade that she used to cut the creature in two, causing it to shriek in pain and disparate. The form descended to be a young woman not much older then Sebastian with long black hair she tied back in a french braid with a blue ribbon. The bright silver sword in her right hand seemed out of place with her black and white maid uniform. She stared at the spot where the creature had been before turning to them, her piecing blue eyes sternly setting on them.

"Are either of you hurt?" She asked.

Sebastian set Ciel down before nodded.

"That was quite the entrance." He said casually, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"You two were the ones that awoke the Guardian, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

Sebastian and Ciel shared a look at that. The woman's sword's turned back into a small feather that she placed in a pocket of her dress.

"Look, I shall only say this once. You two shouldn't be here. I suggest you be on your way."

"Why?" Ciel asked, now even more confused. The woman set her eyes on him and he felt a tinge run up his spine. Her look was the same that Sebastian got sometimes when he was being intimidating.

"Because as pair of demons such as you don't belong in this sacred place. You already awoke the Guardian, now get away from here while you can." With that she turned and flew off. There was a pregnant pause before Sebastian cleared his throat.

"It's been sometime since I've seen a Fallen angel on earth."

Ciel looked at him funny.

"A Fallen Angel?"

"An angel banished from Heaven and forced to live in this Realm." He said, keeping his eyes towards the sky in the direction the woman had gone.

"However, I was always told that those who were banished to the Earth were killed. Either by Grim Reapers or Angels themselves."

"Why?" Ciel asked, now even more curious. What troubled him even more was Sebastian's change in attitude. It may have been his imagination but Ciel thought he heard pity in Sebastian's voice when he spoke of Fallen Angels.

"I can't answer that. Frankly I don't have the answer for that." Sebastian shrugged before placing his hand on his chest.

"It seemed that woman was flying north, deeper into the forest."

"That likely means there is someone nearby. Sebastian, follow that woman and see where she goes."

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my lord."

He then scooped Ciel up and took off in full sprint in the direction the woman had taken off in.

* * *

Sarah had slipped back into the manor through the servant's exit when she heard the bell ringing for Rebecca's bedroom. This made her lift an eyebrow.

"What she doing up at this hour?" She wondered aloud as she wiped her boots on the mat before heading for the master bedroom. Sarah gently knocked on the door.

"My Lady, did you call?"

No reply.

Sarah knocked again.

"Lady Rebecca?"

Again no reply.

Sarah pressed her ear against the door to hear quiet sobbing from the other side of the door and her heart sank. Reaching around her neck, she produced the key to the Master bedroom that she had strung on a silver chain. She opened the door to see Rebecca in the fetal position under her sheets. Sarah slowly approached and touched the girl's shoulder only to have the barrel of a pistol pointed in between her eyes. Rebecca gasped when she realized who it was and she lowered the gun.

"Oh my god, Sarah, I'm sorry."

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?" Sarah asked, not even acknowledging her hasty apology. Rebecca nodded, swallowing. The white haired girl hugged her knees, still holding the pistol. Sarah gently pried the weapon out of the girl's hand and set it on the nightstand.

"My lady, that was years ago. You are safe here."

Rebecca didn't reply. She just squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her knees even tighter. Sarah sighed before sitting on the bed next to her and pulling the girl into a comforting embrace. Rebecca didn't resist. Sarah pulled a hand on the girl's snow white locks and rubbed her back without so much as a word. The pair sat in silence for a few moments when Sarah began to softly sing.

"_There are loved ones in the glory, _

_Whose dear forms you often miss. _

_When you close your earthly story,_

_Will you join them in their bliss?_

_Will the circle be unbroken? _

_By and by, _

_By and by. _

_Is a better home awaiting in the sky? _

_Oh in the sky? _

_In the joyous days of childhood,_

_Oft they told of wondrous love._

_Pointed to the dying Savior. _

_Now they dwell with him above.__" _

Rebecca yawned and began to drift off as Sarah continued to sing. By the time Sarah was singing the third chorus, Rebecca had fallen back asleep. Sarah smiled as she tucked the girl under the covers again and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Fear not, My Lady. For no harm will come to you. I shall make sure of it."


End file.
